


No other way

by mochi_iice



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochi_iice/pseuds/mochi_iice
Summary: “Keito…let’s go away.”"…let’s leave Tokyo, let’s leave Japan.”Because that's the only way how we can stay together.





	No other way

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know if I should let this story be like it is or write more. When I see that people like this story I eventually continue it ^^

It was a perfect night. _The_ perfect night. A pitch-black sky, no stars, no glowing moon lightening up the streets of the city.

“We are really going to do this.” Yamada Ryosukes voice cut through the darkness. He stared at the swing, while talking to the guy next to him.

They agreed to meet here, at this playground. Bringing bags, packed with only the most important things, some clothes and as much money as they could take.

“It was your idea.” Okamoto Keito reminded him.

“We are going to run away.” Ryosuke took out his phone, scrolling over his contact list, watching the faces of friends, family and co-workers on the contact photos.

“You still have your phone? Turn it off.”

“Okay.” _Bye bye_. Ryosuke turned his phone off and put it back in his jacket pocket. Keito felt the fear and doubt his boyfriend is developing, so he took his hand in his own.

“One day we will come back and ask for their forgiveness.”

“You think they will forgive us?” Ryosuke asked sadly. Keito didn’t know what to answer him. He was also scared, but for now he has to stay strong.

“Of course, they will. Let’s go.” Hand in hand they were walking down the street, until the protecting darkness was hiding them completely and didn’t let go until the two arrived at a safe place.

-  3 months before –

“…break up!” Only those words were actually heard by Ryosuke and Keito. What those people standing in front of them said before that was already forgotten. Keitos father, JUMPs member, even Johnny was here, well it’s his office so of course he was here.

“What are you talking about?!” Keito screamed at his father who was the one saying those painful words.

“Yamada and you have to break up.”

“No!” Keito answered loudly. “Why should we?!”

“Because it is an inappropriate relationship!” Johnny said with strict voice.

“Because it’s a relationship between two guys?” Ryosuke didn’t say anything, he let Keito do the talking.

“Not only. You are idols AND in the same group. It can cause a big scandal!” JUMPs members were quiet, Ryosuke looked at every one of them. Yuri, Yuto, Inoo, Daiki, Yuya, Kota, Hikaru….They all watched the discussion with closed mouth and eyes that pointed to the ground.

“Do you all also think so?” Ryosuke asked them now. Only one dared to speak out what everyone was thinking. Yuto.

“Think about hey say jump. What do you think will happen when someone finds out about you and Keito?”

“But no one will find out!” Ryosuke said desperately.

“Can you guarantee it?” He knew he couldn’t, everyone knew. This knowledge made the room dead quiet until Johnny raised his voice again.

“To make it easier for you I changed your schedules, you won’t have any unnecessary events together anymore.” Keitos and Ryosukes eyes widened at the same time, they couldn’t believe, they didn’t want to believe what’s happening here.

“That’s all.” Johnny said and asked everyone to leave his office, since he has other appointments to attend to.

Ryosuke and Keito decide to spend the evening together, after that shocking conversation it was more than needed.

“I’d never thought everyone would be against our relationship.” Ryosuke said while hugging his still-boyfriend tightly. They were sitting in Ryosukes living room. Keito didn’t want to spend time at his place, where his father would wait for him.

“What should we do?” Yamada spoke out the words Okamoto was thinking.

“There’s nothing we can do…”

“So you want to break up?!”

“No, no, of course not, but it seems like we have to keep our relationship secret again." Keito explained with a sadly sounding voice.

"They would never believe us. If they think we would break up so easily just because they told us to, then they don't know us."

Without saying anything they lied in each other’s arms, feeling the body and the warmth of the other. _If I just could stop the time._ Yamada was thinking. If he could just stop the time and make this moment everlasting. Just he and Keito, arm in arm, hidden from the outside world that wants to part them.

“Keito…let’s go away.”

“Sure, let’s go out. You want to eat something?”

“No, that’s not what I mean. I wanted to say…let’s leave Tokyo, let’s leave Japan.” _Let’s run away, please let’s run away._


End file.
